Rendered Wingless (Previously known as 'Wings')
by Gideon's Dreamer
Summary: Faeries, elves, dwarves and such do exsist, and Duo's gonna find out first hand. Duo/Serena
1. A Stowaway

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, Sailor Moon, or this song in the story. It wouldn't make any sense to try and sue me anyway, because I don't even own a dollar to my name. I also don't own the song (and such a lovely song it is!), Hanson does! 

Rendered Wingless 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The wind it blows through the trees_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena jumped from tree to tree, nearing the edge of the forest. Of course, it would have been easier to use her wings, but she didn't want to be caught trying to sneak out of the forest. So she used the trees as her cover and headed out towards the border of her world and the world that she so longed to be part of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claiming those innocent leaves 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For as long as Serena could remember, she had always been fascinated with the Wingless Ones. The ones who were so large that she could fit into the palm of one of their hands. The ones who were oblivious to magic in their own world. The ones who slaughtered our home in the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And the thunder rolls these crashing seas_

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena's father really hated the wingless ones. He believed they were nothing but savages. They slaughtered trees that were the home of so many animals and faerie folk and made paved roads they didn't really need. Her father believed that the Wingless Ones would kill the faerie folk if they ever found out that they existed. But Serena didn't believe it. She believed that the Wingless Ones were just like her people. She knew that they had feelings like anger, fear, hurt, joy, wonder and love.

Love. That was why Serena was sneaking to the edge of the forest in the middle of the night. It was forbidden by the king of the faerie folk, which was her father, for faerie to fall in love with the Wingless Ones. But that's exactly what she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One night, while Serena was watching the Wingless Ones from the edge of the forest like she always did, she saw the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. He was short for his kind, yet he was slim and lithe. He had long chestnut-colored hair braided into a ponytail. His large, violet eyes shone with laughter. He really should have been one of her folk. But he also had a girlfriend.

Serena fell in love with this boy the moment she saw him. When it came time for her to head home, she became reluctant. She didn't want to lose sight of the beautiful new being she'd seen. So she stayed at the edge of the forest until he and his girl left the park. Only then did she head home, her mind full of images of the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In this life long love song _

_You can love right you can love wrong _

_In this love song you can love long _

_But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For 2 weeks afterward, Serena snuck back to the edge of the forest so she could she her beautiful boy. Every night, came back with his girl, with laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. And every night, Serena went back home, wishing she were his girl. It was corny and forbidden, she knew, but she couldn't help it. 

But one day, her beautiful boy didn't show up. For 3 days he stopped coming to the park. Serena became frantic. She was afraid that he'd never come back and she'd never see him again. That thought really frightened her. For those three days, she snuck out of her house and headed for the park, hoping that she'd see him again. And each night, she went back home broken-hearted. Thankfully, on the 4th night, he did show up. Serena was so happy, she almost flew out to greet him. The only reason why she didn't was because there was something wrong.

Her beautiful boy came back to the park all by himself. His girl wasn't with him. The smile on his face was gone and the sparkle in his eye was nonexistent. Serena was stricken. What could have happened to make her boy so sad?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Mary was a young girl with a young girl's heart  
Well all I can remember is I loved her from the start  
I was hers forever she was mine too  
But something's wrong 'cause now she's gone  
Tell what should I do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


He came and sat in his usual spot, not moving, not making a sound. He just sat and stared. If Serena hadn't been watching closely, she would have missed the gentle shaking of his body and the silent tears running down his face. He gave an audible sob and began to wipe away his tears. Quickly, Serena made her decision. As her boy got up to leave, she quietly flew into his coat pocket. The boy was going to have quite a surprise when he got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In this life long love song  
You can love right you can love wrong  
In this love song you can love long  
But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


10 minutes later, the boy got to his apartment. He walked quietly through his home and into his bedroom, where he shed his coat and plopped down on the bed. He tried to stop the tears that kept coming, but he failed miserably. He was so caught up in his misery, that he missed the movement of his coat on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_  
And it doesn't mean love's wrong  
Just because you're feeling' low  
And it doesn't mean loves gone  
'Cause you feel that you want to let go  
Well no one wrote in this book of love that you'd always know  
I wish someone would of told me before_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you crying?" a female voice asked.

The boy looked up, startled. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw. Right in front of him was a small girl, a really, really small girl. So small, in fact, that she could have perched on his shoulder and he wouldn't have felt it. She had large blue eyes, and long blond hair. Her hair was parted into two long ponytails with big odangos at the top on either side of her head. But what he really wasn't ready for was the large and beautiful wings protruding from her back.

"I said, why are you crying?" She asked again. When that didn't work, she asked for his name. But he still didn't answer her.

The boy just sat there and blinked at her. Serena shook her head and paced back and forth in front of him. This, of course, made the boy blink again, because the tiny girl was pacing back and forth in midair. 

Serena just didn't understand. She could have sworn that the Wingless Ones spoke the same language as her own people, but this particular being didn't seem to understand her. She paced back and forth and voiced her thoughts out loud, not thinking that the beautiful boy would understand her.

"Duo."

Serena stopped pacing and looked at the boy. 

"What did you just say?" Serena asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, hopeful eyes staring into disbelieving eyes. Just as the hope started to drain from the faerie's eyes, he spoke up again.

"Duo. My name is Duo."

Serena grinned and danced a short jig in the air. She was happy he understood her. When she was finished with her dance, she faced Duo and bowed.

"My name is Serena. Nice to meet you Duo." 

Duo smiled at Serena a little weakly, but nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Little 'Rena"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_In this life long love song  
You can love right you can love wrong  
In this love song you can love long  
And if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena danced another little Jig in the air. Duo had just given her a nickname! Duo smiled more broadly this time. He just might get used to this little person. 

Serena stopped her jig and fixed a stare on Duo.

"Now, tell me, why were you crying?"

Duo's smile immediately vanished from his face as he remembered why. Hurt crossed his face and tears came to his eyes again.

"She left me" He whispered softly.

"Who left you?" Serena asked.

"Hilde. She left me. She doesn't love me anymore."

And with that Duo proceeded to cry. Serena sighed. It looked like she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her, if she wanted her beloved Duo to go back to the boy she fell in love with in the first place. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to have as much fun as she thought she would before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _  
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before)   
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before)   
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before) _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it? Hate it? Want more? Drop me a line or something!

Okies! This is just the first chapter, and I am planning on having more to this story. Just bear with me here. I want feedback and then I'll put out the next chap!


	2. Song with a Beacon

        Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, never will! The characters, that is….The storyline is actually something I put together (probably with a little help from The Little Mermaid).

Rendered Wingless 

If one really looked deep in the forest that bordered the town's park, that person would actually be able to see small bright lights floating around the trees. To that person, the small bright lights could be classified as fireflies, and then the novelty of the beautiful lights would be forgotten. Had that person taken the time to notice, he or she would realize that fireflies don't come in different colors like purple, yellow, pink, gold and variations of the colors red, green, blue. No, fireflies only came in white. So what could these lights really be?

4 little lights, red, blue, green and gold, floated from tree to tree. Sometimes they would all come together, and other times they'd break apart.

"Serena-baka! Serena-baka! Where are you!?!" The little red light yelled.

The little blue light floated over to the red light.

"Rei, what makes you think she'll come to us if you're calling her like that? She'd know that you're mad at her!"

The green light flitted over to the blue and red light.

"Ami's right, Rei. You know how much Serena hates being yelled at. And you seem to always start the fights."

Rei sighed and nodded, she knew Ami and Lita were right, it was just that she was worried about the baka. And worrying made her mad. Why was it that Serena always seemed to get her mad without actually doing anything to her?

She turned from the other faeries and called to the gold light.

"Mina! Have you seen her trail yet?"

The gold light, or rather, Mina, flew over to the rest of the faeries. She was exhausted and frightened. They hadn't seen Serena all day. It was their job to watch and take care of the princess, but she always seemed to get away from them. This time, it was taking them longer than any other time they had to find her. Mina tried her best to act like the leader she was and keep everyone from worrying, because she really thought that Serena was gone.

"ok guys, we haven't found her or her trail yet, but we will soon. The moment you see the silver trail, let me know, ok?"

 The girls nodded at their leader and broke apart, once again looking for signs of their princess. Ami sighed. All faeries left a trail, but only the royal court were able to see them, so that an enemy couldn't use the trail to do something drastic. As her royal guards, she and the rest of the girls were able to see the silver trail of the princess. But as Ami checked all of Serena's favorite spots and not finding one clue to her whereabouts, Ami began to get worried. This really wasn't like their princess. 

* * *

Mean while….

"Duo!" Serena cried, exasperated. "come on! Stop crying"

To put it simple, Serena was pissed. This Hilde girl that left Duo, left him in pieces. The happy, laughing bouncing guy she'd fell in love with was no more. Instead she had this crying piece of mess. She knew she had to think of something to get him back to normal. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but first, she had to get him to stop crying.

She started to sing. Her voice matched her beauty. He had heard nothing like this. His crying was forgotten as she sang her beautiful song. She sang meaningless words, but it was still enchanting. As she sang, he realized how extraordinary she really was.

Serena sang her heart out. She knew that she shouldn't be singing. The power that she used to soothe Duo would be like a beacon for her guardians, but it was a risk she was willing to take. As she sang, she began to glow a silver color. The more she sang, the more she glowed, until Duo could no longer look at her. And as her song came to an end, a bright silver beam of light shot up through the roof and into the sky.

"Wow…"  Duo said, wonderingly. "You are truly beautiful. That was really wonderful. Do it again!"

Serena laughed at Duo's amazement. Ok, so maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Maybe all she had to do was keep his attention and make him forget about that Hilde girl. 

She danced a little jig in the air to celebrate, much to Duo's amusement 

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

The silver beam could be seen by all. But most would not notice the beautiful light in the sky. As a matter of fact, only one saw the light immediately. And she knew it mean trouble.

"Mina! Mina!" Lita yelled to her commanding officer. " I found it! I know where the princess is!" She quickly flew to Mina.

Mina, Ami, and Rei all breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, they could get Serena and return her safely home.

        "Good Lita, where is she?" Mina asked.

        Lita looked down sheepishly.

        "Well, Mina, That's kinda of the bad news…"

        "bad news?!" Rei exclaimed, " She isn't dead is she??"

        Lita looked up, a look of surprise on her face.

        "Goddess, I hope not."

        "Well, What are you talking about, Lita? Spill it already!"

        "Well, you see, I found her silver beam, But it shot out from the middle of the Wingless City. She's in the Wingless City, She's no longer in safe territory."

        "Are you sure, Lita?" Mina asked, frightened.

        "Yes."

        "Great…" Rei said angrily, "That's just….Great!"


	3. An interrupted story

Duo was captivated with this little girl. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The fact that she was a faery not taller than a Crayola crayon just added to the novelty of it all. He was a little confused, though. He had been taught that such things as faeries were mythical. So he had believed that they didn't exist. But now he had living proof right in front of him that they did.  
  
"Little Rena," Duo asked, "Why is it that only now I can see you? Are there others like you?"  
  
Serena looked at Duo surprised. She had forgotten about the spell that rested on both the faeries and the Wingless Ones. Should she tell him? She asked herself.  
  
"Duo, only you can see me."  
  
"Why?" He asked her.  
  
"Because you needed me." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Long ago, when both faery folk and the Wingless Ones lived among each ---"  
  
"Am I a Wingless One?" Duo asked, interrupting Serena. She looked at him surprised.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"What do you people call yourselves, then?"  
  
"Human." He replied.  
  
"Human?!" she laughed. "Oh! What a silly name!"  
  
Duo looked at the little faery, slightly confused. 'Silly?' he thought.  
  
"Uh, sorry for interrupting," he told her when she was finished laughing. "Could you finish your story?"  
  
"Um, yes," She replied. "Where was I? Oh, yes: Long ago, when faeries and the W -- Humans lived among each other, conflicts arose among the peoples. Each of us accused the other of crimes. Faeries accused humans of stealing treasures, capturing our folk and even killing us. Humans accused us of trickery, treachery and other such things. The two folk engaged in a war, each day worse than the day before. Before long, we were killing each other off. The elves saw what was happening and they agreed among themselves that something had to be done."  
  
"Elves?!" Duo interrupted once again. He was quite surprised. He never thought elves existed also. Serena nodded.  
  
"Yes, they exist, too," Serena replied, unknowingly answering Duo's unspoken question. "In all actuality, Duo, they live amongst you humans."  
  
"Then why haven't I seen any?" Duo asked.  
  
"You've probably seen plenty of them, it's just that they use their magic to hide their identities."  
  
"Oh," Duo said, nodding.  
  
"Yes, well, Can I get on with my story?" Serena asked Slight impatient.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Please continue." Duo replied, embarrassed. Serena nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
"The elves were quite disturbed with what they saw. It took a while for them to agree to interfere, because elves had made an oath to never interact with anything outside the Elven world. It took a lot of convincing to get the eldest elf to agree, because he was one of the elves who mad the original oath."  
  
"The original oath? Exactly how old was this elf?" Duo asked, once again surprised.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how old he was. Elven life spans are 6 times that of a W--Human life span. We Faeries are 1/2 that of an Elven life span."  
  
"Whoa! So how old are you anyways?" Duo asked, effectively putting a foot in his mouth.  
  
Serena was appalled to say the least. Her silvery tint turned into a metallic pink with her anger.  
  
"Duo! Weren't you ever taught the fact that asking a girl's true age is wrong?!"  
  
Duo turned pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, actually, no. I'm sorry. Please go on with the story."  
  
"Yes, uh… The elves had finally decided to intervene. They realized that the two folk couldn't live together at all times. But there were times when the faeries and Humans needed each other. So the elves put a spell on both our people so that we would remain invisible to humans until the time when one of them needed us. This was a huge spell because it wasn't only on certain people. It was cast on both nations. Such use of magic is lethal, so the eldest elf was killed in the process of the casting of the spell.  
  
"The Elven nation was basically broken apart after that. Half the nation decided to continue on with the tradition of not interfering with anything outside of the Elven world. The other half of the nation decided otherwise. So they now live amongst you humans, hidden by their magic, helping out whenever they can."  
  
"Whoa.." Duo breathed out when Serena finished with her tale. "Not only did you tell me about your history, but mine AND the elves. Is there anything else you wanna tell me?"  
  
Serena looked at Duo warily.  
  
"Um, no, not until I can get you calmed down and tamed so that I can tell a story without you interrupting me every 5 minutes."  
  
Duo grinned at Serena. Serena almost swooned when he did. 'Now there's the boy I fell in love with.' She thought to herself.  
  
"So, Little Rena, Why is it that I can see you?" Duo asked, still curious.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer him when a knock on the door was heard. Duo looked toward the door and then back to Serena, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Go on and answer the door, Duo, Whoever it is can't see me, anyways.  
  
Duo headed toward the door. Before he opened it, he turned around and glanced back at Serena, who was perched on the edge of his desk. He opened the door and saw Quatre.  
  
"Hey! Q-man! How's it goin' buddy?"  
  
"Ah Duo, it's good to see you're feeling better. What have you been up to?"  
  
Duo moved out of the way and gestured for Quatre to come in. Quatre walked past Duo into the main room, but then stopped dead in his tracks. Duo heard Serena gasp.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" Serena gasped out loud. "Quatre."  
  
"By Allah, Serena, What are you doing here?"  
  
Serena fainted and fell backwards onto the desk..  
  
Duo turned to Quatre.  
  
"Um…..I take it you know her?" 


End file.
